swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Jemin Shay'qual
Jemin Shay'qual character data created by wizards user jensaariwarrior. Affiliations: The Seyugi Dervishes A young Human was abandoned by her mother in the streets of Nar Shaddaa, some time before the invasion of The Sith and the Sacking of Coruscant. By chance, or perhaps The Force, a Seyugi Dervish happened upon her, returning from killing a Jedi Sentinel in the lower levels. Unusually, the assassin stopped to contemplate the child; normally he would have simply left her to die. But whatever the reason, he soon sensed her Force Sensitivity and took her with him as he left the planet. The assassin gave her the name of Jemin Shay'qual. As she grew, the assassin trained Jemin in the ways of silent killing and infiltration, how to use The Force to hide, enhance attacks, and track targets. Having never left the hidden compound where she lived, she was excited when her master told her that when she turned 15, she would attempt her first mission. Jemin trained hard, defeating multiple opponents in the brutal fighting ring where Seyugi apprentices pitted their skills against one another. At last, the day marking her 15th year arrived. One last test. Her target was a Rodian crime lord, hiding on Tatooine. Jemin's master took her to the desert planet and showed her the Rodian's hideout, then left her to her own devices. She quickly snuck into the building, using The Force to render herself invisible to the guards. Finding the Rodian's room was easy, but Jemin saw that he was not alone. She would have to kill his bodyguards as well. She quickly slid up behind the crime lord, then snapped his neck with a hold. The guards opened fire, but Jemin evaded the bolts and proceeded to destroy them all, whirling and leaping about the room like a cyclone. With her job finished, she silently slipped out of the hideout, returning to her master. Pleased with her work, he personally placed the white mask of the Seyugi on her face, declaring her a full-fledged Dervish. Jemin can be found throughout the galaxy during the height of The Old Republic, on a mission or looking for one. She is an expert hand-to-hand combat fighter, using her knowledge of pins, holds, and joint locks to incapacitate and kill her targets. She is capable of performing spinning attacks that strike multiple opponents at once, which she uses to deal with any hirelings or bodyguards her target has. Her skills as an assassin are further enhanced by her deadly accuracy with ranged weapons, though like all Seyugi assassins she prefers to fight Unarmed. As of her ascension to Dervish, Jemin is eighteen years old, with straight black hair, slanted grey eyes, and fair skin. She is rather small, but stronger than most would think from looking at her. She always wears the red robes and white mask that are the uniform of The Seyugi Dervishes. Jemin Shay'qual Statistics (CL 11) Medium Human Scoundrel 4/Soldier 6/Assassin 1 Destiny Points: 1; Force Points: 5; Dark Side Score: 14 Initiative: '''+12; '''Senses: Perception: +12 Languages: '''Basic, Huttese Defenses Reflex Defense: 27 (Flat-Footed: 25), Fortitude Defense: 22, Will Defense: 24 Hit Points: 86, Damage Threshold: 22 Offense '''Speed: '''6 Squares '''Melee: Combat Gloves +13 (1d8+10) Ranged: By Weapon +12 Base Attack Bonus: +10, Grapple: '''+13 '''Attack Options: Crush, Dastardly Strike, Devastating Attack (Simple Weapons), K'tara Training, Murderous Arts I, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Seyugi Cyclone, Stunning Strike Special Actions: Acrobatic Strike, Pin, Rancor Crush Force Power Suite (Use the Force +10): Battle Strike (2), Cloak, Dark Rage, Force Track, ''Surge'' Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 16, Dexterity 15, Constitution 8, Intelligence 12, Wisdom 14, Charisma 10 'Talents: Dastardly Strike, Devastating Attack (Simple Weapons), Melee Smash, Murderous Arts I, Seyugi Cyclone, Stunning Strike Feats: Acrobatic Strike, Crush, Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), K'tara Training, Martial Arts I, Martial Arts II, Pin, Point-Blank Shot, Precise Shot, Rancor Crush, Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) Skills: Acrobatics +12, Initiative +12, Mechanics +11, Stealth +12, Use the Force +10 Possessions: Combat Gloves, Seyugi Mask, Red Robes Category:Homebrew Content Category:Humans